1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to user authentication and more specifically to automatically generating challenge questions inferred from user history data for user authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
User authentication is a critical component in the security of any data processing system. Authenticating a user's identity is a first step in providing access control to resources of the data processing system. Typically, authentication processes rely on username and password combinations to authenticate a user. While this username/pas sword authentication technology is not foolproof, it has been serviceable as an authentication method for decades.